wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bravest Warrior
The Bravest Warrior is the 19th episode of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. It aired on May 3, 2014. Plot In the forest, a strange woman appears through a portal. She grabs a crystal ball from her belt, seeing an image of Chris Kratt in it. Meanwhile, in the Tortuga, Chris's meditation and Bite-Size 's torpor are interrupted by Jimmy and Martin 's screams due to a horror flick. Aviva, Mina and Koki enter the HQ with movies and snacks for "Movie Night." Koki arrives with a western movie entitled "Rio Gato", which features a story about a young gun slinger seeking fame by taking out a respected sheriff - A tale that parallels what is about to unfold in respect to Chris and the strange woman. Once the movie is completed, the lights of the Tortuga are turned off by an arrow. Following the silhouette that threw the arrow into the forest, Chris is almost hit by another arrow, but once he escapes from it, he sees a message on it. The strange woman appears, revealing itself as one of Artemis's apprentices, and challenging Chris. Martin and the others form a defensive position beside Chris, but Mother Nature appears, saying they must not interfere, and Luna agrees. The apprentice tells Chris that he must choose either to accept or not accept - If he refuses the challenge, his friends' powers will be removed, but if he accepts the challenge and lose, his powers will be removed. Stating that there is no choice, Chris accepts the challenge. Hermia demands a “full observance,” which is granted by the apprentice's messenger, although she doesn't seem to be so happy about it. First challenge In Africa, around a sand stadium built by the apprentice's magic, she challenges Chris in an bow-and-arrow competition, and the first one to break its opponent's bow wins. She sees Blur passing by and throw an arrow in the cheetah's direction, but Chris throws another one, saving Blur and scolding the apprentice for such an act. Both start attacking each other with arrows, until Chris succeds in breaking the apprentice's bow, by crouching and aiming. The others celebrate his victory, but Hermia calms them telling that it's not over yet. The messenger reappears, telling Chris to choose the next challenge. Not wanting to put any of his friends in trouble, Chris chooses a prey-and-predator Creature Power Challenge between him and her. The apprentice admits she has been observing him for a long time to know what he was able to do. Choosing to stay in Africa for the challenge, Chris gives her Aviva's CPS. "I only hope they don't take long to find them. I'm running out of popcorn." - Jimmy Z Second challenge Succeding in finding Blur and Spot-Swat, Chris activate his Cheetah Power Suit, while the apprentice, finding some playful lion cubs, activate her Lion Powers, scaring them away, and running in Chris's direction. Both get to the stadium, where the girl manifest her disappointment in not being fast enough to reach him, but swearing to not lose, as she create a hurricane of leaves and take some CPDs away with her, challenging Chris to go after her. The Wild Kratts protest about her cheating, but Hermia states that things like this are considered at the end of the challenge. Back to the forest, Chris looks after his opponent, and she attacks him with Wolf Powers. He also protests agaisnt her ways, but she remains indifferent. Escaping from her, he sees a peregrin falcon and whistles to call his attention. Once it gets close, Chris activates his Peregrine Falcon Powers, flying high and diving in her direction, making her duck. Taking that two can play the game, she grabs one of the falcon's feathers, activating her Falcon Suit and flying after him. They continuously attack each other with their claws in the air until Chris knocked her down to some vines. Not being able to move, the apprencite complains as a squirrel accidentally presses the CPS button, deactivating her powers. She bites the vines around her and knock the squirrel down as she reactivates to continue the fight. Chris ends up choosing to save the squirrel and flies on his direction, quickly changing his Falcon Powers to Squirrel Powers as he reaches his wounded buddy, and helps her to get back to her little ones at home. As the crew observes everything through a screen, Martin states that challenged or not, his little brother never leaves an animal behind. Last challenge Believing that Chris wants to challenge her in the trees, the apprentice activates her Blue Jay Powers and both confirm their last challenge, affiriming that the one that falls loses. She pushes Chris, but he doesn't fall. Trying to pull her back, she flies, reminding him that "she always wins". Ruthless, she lands on a nearly broken branch with a nest on it that Chris just saw, breaking it. He saves the nest quickly, and put the nest on a safer branch, telling the apprentice that "her teacher wouldn't be pleased about seeing her own student cheating like this". Ignoring his commentary and affirming she needs to do all she can to win, she attacks him, but one of her wings hit a tree, making her fall and deavctivating her CPS. The messenger announces Chris's victory and the others celebrate. The apprentice protests at first, but Chris admits it was a good battle. The team rush to his side, congratulating him. Hermia tells Chris that she is very proud of him, and gives him a hug, being followed by the others. The apprentice turns out to be a poor sport, as she creates another hurricane of leaves and sends it on the team's direction, but before it can cause any harm, a doe appears, blocking its way, and turning into a woman in a yellow Greek suit and long brown hair. The messenger bows and welcomes Artemis. The goddes reprimands Alice, admonishing her for fighting without permission (althought she said previously she had this permission) and without honor. The apprentice cowers before her teacher. Artemis turns to Chris and congratulates him on his honorable victory, and tells Hermia this will never appen again. As she and her apprentice leaves, a small hurricane with a green light inside of it hits Chris's medallion, turning it into a bow. As he pulls the bow's string, a green light arrow appears. Chris shoots it in a dead tree's direction, giving it life. Hermia finally explains that Alice was planning to have its power to herself, but Artemis was keeping it for someone that deserved it better, and with that bow, Chris now had Artemis' protection. The others celebrate Chris's victory, as Chris observes his medallion return to normal, proud of himself. After all, he won fairly and honorably. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1